Happy X-mas
by didi1995
Summary: What if House take too much Oxycodone?


House was desperate. He was sitting on his gauche was heavily drinking and thinking. Last few weeks were totally fiasco. Triter was treating his team. Cameron pitied him. Foreman didn't care, Chase didn't know what to do and Wilson – and it was the worst – betrayed him. Now he was thinking about everything. Wilson was his best friend. He has been there for him since they met. But now he left him. He was angry at him and hated him for what he did. But then he realized it. Wilson cares for me. He always wanted the best for me and I just hurt him again and again. He would be better without me.

He was fed up with it. He was fed up with Wilson, his team, the damn leg with his screwed up life.

He was sitting in his living room with glass of whiskey and made a decision.

Wilson was angry. He did his best to make Triter to pull the charge back. And House ignored it. He was tired of it. Since he met House he has been just taking care about him and solving his stupid problems which were caused by his ignorance and self-pity. But it stops now. He will never care about him anymore. He was working on some cause when his mobile started ringing. It was House. Go to hell and he declined it. He was in his office till 8 pm and then left. House didn't call back.

He was almost out of hospital when a young pharmacist stopped him.

„Doctor Wilson, wait for minute" he run to him and said „I just need your signature"

„What signature? " Wilson frowned

„For the Oxycodone. Doctor House took it for your and signed it but still I need even your signature. "

„But I didn't want any Oxycodone „Wilson argued.

„Its strange but doctor House told me you send him to take it for you. He said it was emergency cause."

Wilson didn't know what to do. Should he sign it and deal with House later or just ignore it and leave it on House? He didn't want to sign it but finally he did:

„Oh sorry I almost forget it „he took pen and signed it.

„Good evening doctor Wilson"

„Thank you „and Wilson left. He was really pissed off. It was across the line even for House. As soon as he left the hospital he pulled his mobile of his pocket and dialed Houses number. But House didn't answer. He got into his car and headed to Houses apartment.

„House, open the damn door" Wilson yelled and hit the door. But nobody answered. „House I know you are there. Don't be stupid and open I need to talk to you." he find spare key and tried to open it but was stopped by the security chain. It was weird. Now he was sure that House is inside but didn't heart any sound. „House please just let me know you are OK" suddenly he had bed feeling in his stomach. Something must be wrong. Now he wasn't angry anymore. He just wanted to know that House is OK. „House open it or I will break down the door" no answer. „OK I go inside House"

Wilson hardly smashed his shoulder into the door and got inside. He run into living room and found House laying on the floor. He was next to him in sec.

„Jesus House. Wake up." Wilson immediately noticed empty glass of whiskey on table and amber bottle next to Houses body. He quickly grabbed it and looked at label. It was the stolen Oxycodone. Wilsons heart almost stopped. House took it this evening and now it was empty.

„God House come on, wake up" Wilson patted Greg's cheek „come on I need you to open your eyes" House was pale and tachycardic

House moaned a little bit „that's it House open them"

„Ji...Jimmy?"

„Yes it's me. You gonna be OK I promise but tell me how much and when did you swallowed theme?"

But House was about to fall back into unconsciousness

„No, no, no no sleeping" and again patted his cheeks

„How much and when House?" need to know

„Don't...know. I'm sorry"

„Just hold on I am calling ambulance „he pulled his phone and dialed 911

„Jimmy..."he croaked

„I am here Greg. Don't worry it will be OK help is coming"

„Im gonna..." before he finished it he started convulsively vomited

Wilson grabbed his shoulders and rolled him on side. Last thing he needed was House suffocating by his own vomits.

„It hurts" House complained

„Emergency line what's your conditions?..." came from phone

„Hold on Greg don't hold it in. Vomiting is good" he was pleased that he saw any pills in vomits.

„Hallo. Emergency line" came from phone again

„Hello, there is Doctor James Wilson I need ambulance here. I am with my patient he's ODed on oxycodone and alcohol. You need to be fast"

„Don't panic doctor Wilson. Did you see him take any pills?"

„Yes" Wilson yelled „I know what I am talking about. Send the damn ambulance"

„OK doctor, ambulance is on its way"

„Greg, help is coming you have to stay with me"

„Jimmy...it hurts so much" House was grimacing and almost crying.

„Where does it hurt Greg?" Wilson was concerned. He swallowed so many pills he shouldn't be feeling anything.

„My...my" he didn't finished it and started to vomited again. Now it was almost pure blood with no pills in it. „Hell Where is the stupid ambulance" Wilson checked his watches. 3 more minutes

House stopped vomiting. His breathing was slow and labored. Wilson sat there and prayed.

When ambulance arrived House was fully unconsciousness.

„We are here. You have to hurry." Wilson yelled from living room.

„He is unstable, his HR is fast and RR is low. I want him on oxygen immediately. Start IV line now and give him Naloxone. I don't know when he swallowed the pills but he has vomited twice. Once he vomited few pills but second time he vomited just blood. His pupils are pinpoints.

„It's almost done Greg. We give you on stretcher, start IV and give you oxygen. Cuddy knows about us and is prepared for you. Just hold on"

„Did you find something else or just alcohol and Oxycodone?" paramedic asked

„Just that." Wilson watched Houses saturation it was in low 89 with oxygen. „We need to hurry...I don't want to intubate him in ambulance.

During transport House stayed unstable. His sats were still low heartbeat was fast and breathing was more and more labored. Greg vomited 3 times. It was just blood no pills.

Wilson was freaking out. Oxycodone OD was bad. He needed to get it from Houses system as fast as possible. Put him on charcoal dialysis and hope that his liver will survive.


End file.
